fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Nawarra/Brudnopis
SnowSing '(ang. ''snow ''- śnieg, ''sing ''- śpiew, właśc. Nawarra Lucy van Del Cati) — klacz, pegaz. Mieszka w Cloudsdale. Pracuje w fabryce śniegu i deszczu oraz w swoim własnym laboratorium alchemicznym. Córka Gingerspread i Golden. Jest starszą siostrą Speed-Dashed i Orange Sunshine. Jest bardzo silna i lubi się rządzić, ale w stosunku do przyjaciół jest przyjazna i uczciwa. Jej zwierzątkiem jest królik Destiny. Może zmieniać się w SnowSound. Powstawanie Pierwszym pierwowzorem Snow była Rosebud, opisana lepiej w ogólnej koncepcji. Następna była już bardziej podobna do niej, kiedyś pegazica, a obecnie kucyk ziemski Speeddashed, jej obecna siostra. Oprócz rasy i koloru oczu (były niebieskie, a obecnie są czerwone) thumb|Speeddashed - miniaturka. wyglądała tak jak obecnie. Jej znaczkiem miała być niebieska błyskawica. Potem narodziła się Liquorice. thumb|left|156px|Pierwsza wersja Snow. Była całkiem inna od pierwowzorów, ale miała jakieś cechy wspólne. Miała osobowość RD. W końcu jednak powstała SnowSing, klacz o wiele bardziej konkurencyjna i arogancka od Rainbow. Miała mieć wiele cech odróżniających ją od innych kucyków. I tak też się stało. Jednak w późniejszej wersji jej charakter został zmieniony, lecz kilka cech pozostało. Wygląd SnowSing Singi ma kremową sierść, lecz na nogach ma łaty koloru jasnoszarego. Jej włosy są związane w kucyk, są koloru blond z ciemniejszymi pasmami włosów: żółte, ciemnożółte i czarne. Posiada zielone oczy. Jej znaczkiem jest tęcza i chmurka, czasami jednak cukierek i babeczka SnowSound Podobna do SnowSing. Ma taki sam kolor sierści.Jest uczesana w warkocz. Ma na włosach kokardkę koloru morskiego, takiego samego koloru jest jej gumka do włosów. Jej oczy są koloru jasnozielonego, ma cztery podkręcone rzęsy. Jej znaczkiem jest chmura z tęczą. thumb|left|160px|Wygląd SnowSound. Ogólna "koncepcja" postaci Jeszcze wcześniej, przed Snowy, narodziła się pewna klacz. Jej grzywa była różowa, ciało turkusowe, oczy niebieskie. Dostała imię Rosebud. Miała skrzydła i design Derpy. Potem miała "redesign" - jej grzywa bardziej przypominała grzywę młodej Luny. Przetrwała długo, w końcu została zastąpiona inną klaczą. Miała ona design Cadence, była pegazem i cała była koloru pomarańczowego, ale w różnych odcieniach. Dostała imię Speeddashed. Potem zmienione zostały barwy - klacz miała żółtą grzywę i niebieskie oczy. Przetrwała kilka miesięcy. Potem została stworzona inna klacz - Liquorice. Była thumb|126px|Rosebudpomarańczowa, miała brązowe włosy i fioletowe oczy. Nie miała uszu, ale czarne implanty. Nie była zbyt ładna. Potem powstała SnowSing, która nie miała już prawie nic wspólnego z tamtymi klaczami, miała nawet inną ilość rzęs - podobieństwem były jedynie skrzydła. Przedstawienie Osobowość Skłonność do władzy - SnowSing często podejmuje się wyzwań. Zawsze, gdy mówi, że mogła by coś zrobić udowadnia to, nawet, gdy jest to ponad jej siły. Lubi pracować, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczy to korzyści wielu kucyków. Często pomaga też w zbiorach żywności na Akrach Słodkich Jabłek i w Fabryce Pogody. Mimo tego jest żądna władzy. Kocha się rządzić i być pierwsza w każdej grupie, do której została przydzielona. Jednak mimo tego zamiłowania, jeśli ktoś się jej przeciwstawi i mówi, że on powinien być pierwszy, nie kończy się to kłótnią. " ''Jeśli karierę w tym osiągnąć chcesz, Zamknij oczy i mocno wierz. Marzenia bowiem spełniają się, Jeśli tylko uwierzysz w nie. " —SnowSing, dobra rada Lekka złośliwość - Si, pomimo swoich zalet jest dość złośliwa. Czasami wyśmiewa się z równych sobie, ale nie bez powodu. Gdy zostanie sprowokowana przez zaczepki, jest jeszcze bardziej wredna niż zawsze i tak zaczynają się sprzeczki. thumb|322px|SnowSing, Yay i Rod krytykują występ. Niecierpliwość - Niestety, jedna z głównych wad klaczki. Nie lubi ona czekać zbyt długo na pewną rzecz, a zwłaszcza na spełnianie danych jej obietnic. Ta cecha jednak jest nieprzydatna w jej życiu i nie czerpie przez nią korzyści. Losowość i impulsywność- Nigdy nie wiadomo, co SSi wymyśli w danym momencie. Tak samo mówi różne rzeczy bez zastanowienia, ale nie podejmuje decyzji i , Poczucie humoru + Snowy ma wielkie poczucie humoru. Żadne żarty jej nie śmieszą, natomiast lepsze dla niej są zwykłe i proste teksty niektórych kucyków. Gdy się śmieje, nie może przestać tak łatwo. Sama często jest pośmiewiskiem dla innych, ale nie zawsze dochodzi do bitki. Szczerość i przyjaźnie + SnowSing jest bardzo szczera i nigdy nie kłamie. Zawsze chce to udowodnić, bo nienawidzi kłamstwa. Jeśli jakiś kucyk skłamie, Sing stara się udowodnić, że rzeczywiście kłamie, jednak nie na siłę. Jeśli jest też potrzeba, potrafi opowiedzieć przebieg całego wydarzenia lub zaistniałego konfliktu i podać przyczyny (uczciwie). Umie też łatwo nawiązać przyjaźnie. Dla przyjaciół jest bardzo miła oraz czuła. Jeśli dobrze się z nią zaprzyjaźni, widać, że wcale nie jest wredna, ale czuła i sympatyczna. Zna wszystkie kucyki z Ponyville i bardzo je lubi. Niezależność i inteligencja + Singy jest niezależna i jest panią własnego losu. Od nikogo nie zależy co ona zrobi, a jeśli już, to z jej własnej woli. Klacz ta wyróżnia się też niezwykłą wiedzą i błyskotliwością. Często kucyki zwracają się do niej, aby coś im wytłumaczyła, a ona im pomaga. Zna dość dobrze historię Ponyville i wie, jak należy obchodzić się z magią. :"Bo kucyki swoją mądrość mają." :— SnowSing, jedna z mądrości :thumb|left|242px|Bardzo użyteczna broń. Pewność siebie + Pegaz ten jest bardzo pewny siebie. Nie wątpi w sukcesy i nie przejmuje się porażkami bo wie, że nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Po prostu jest sobą, czasami jednak bywa zbyt pewna siebie, jednak nie na tyle, aby się przechwalać. Pewność siebie sprawia, że Sing ma zawsze odmienne zdanie od innych i bardzo się wyróżnia. W ten właśnie sposób umie przyporządkować sobie różne kucyki, aczkolwiek nie zależy jej na zbyt wielu przyjaźniach. Mimo przesadnego rozwinięcia tej cechy charakteru, Snow zawsze dąży do celu i nigdy nie błądzi. Zamiłowanie do rysowania thumb|left|Po co przejmować się jakimś znaczkiem! Snow zaczęła rysować niedawno. Był deszczowy dzień, a ona bardzo się nudziła. Wzięła kartkę papieru oraz ołówek i zaczęła szkicować. Narysowała wtedy Destiny, jej królika, lecz szkicowanie wciągnęło ją bardziej i nie wystarczył jeden rysunek. W końcu powstała cała "galeria" szkiców Destiny. Wtedy klacz odkryła, że to jej prawdziwa pasja. Lubi też tworzyć prace twórcze z masy solnej, kucykowej gliny oraz... zwykłego drewna. Tak naprawdę, SS nie rysuje dobrze. Ale to się NIE LICZY. Gadatliwość - Gadatliwość może być czasem cechą rozpoznawczą tej klaczy. Jeśli znajdzie porządny temat do rozmowy, posypie się wiele pytań. A ona sama będzie mówiła o każdej rzeczy która jest związana z tematem rozmowy. Można jednak pytać się o wiele rzeczy, a ona tego nie zignoruje, bo ma duży zasób wiedzy. Nie należy jednak jej zniechęcać wrednymi pytaniami lub pytaniami o tożsamość - to może zakończyć się bardzo źle. thumb|left|270px|Jak to możliwe?! Skromność i niechęć do próżności + Pegaz jest też skromny i nie przechwala się byle czym, a jeśli już, zawsze to udowadnia. Nie reaguje pozytywnie na przechwałki innych, zazwyczaj i tak dotyczą one błahych rzeczy. Za przykład takich zachowań można dać następujący cytat: '''Jakiś kucyk: Zobacz, jak pięknie wyglądam! Nikt mi nie dorówna, hę?SnowSing: Nie masz nic ciekawszego do gadania? Umiejętności Latanie Jak każdy pegaz, Sing umie latać. Jej moc skrzydeł wynosi 15.8, czyli PRAWIE najwięcej z wszystkich pegazów. Pozostawia za sobą neonowo-różową strugę, z której sypie się drobny pył. Jest bardzo szybka, najszybsza w całym Ponyville. Jeśli chodzi o szybkość, Sing jest pierwsza, zaraz po Rainbow Dash. Podczas latania, wykonuje różne triki. Jako jedyna z kucyków umie wykonać Neonowy Supeł (ang. Chainspread). Jej włosy rozwiewają się tylko, gdy klacz jest w powietrzu i leci bardzo szybko. Nieraz zdarza się, że podczas lotu klacz osiąga swoją maksymalną prędkość i thumb|left|Sprzykrzyło mi się ta ciągła opieka...rozwiązuje się jej grzywa. Było już kilka takich przypadków. Ponadto Snowy jest sprytna i zwinna. Zawsze , gdy zaistnieje konflikt, pegaz umie się wymigać z łatwością i uniknąć konsekwencji. Dekorowanie i dobry gust SS umie robić piękne dekoracje i umieszczać je w idealnych miejscach. Najlepiej wychodzą jej serwetki w kształcie łabędzia. Umie najlepiej dobierać kolory i łączyć ubrania ze sobą. Ma też dobry gust artystyczny. Zawsze Ci powie, gdzie powiesić obraz, gdzie postawić doniczkę, gdzie i jak ułożyć serwetki. Często ocenia obrazy i ozdoby.thumb|Uścisk. Siła To właśnie ta umiejętność, która czyni Singy "władczą" i lubiącą walczyć. Używa jej zarówno jak i do dobrych celów, jak do tych "gorszych" - na przykład do walk. Gdy była mała, nie umiała zrobić żadnych ćwiczeń gimnastycznych - jeśli było ją na to stać, potem wszystko ją bolało. Pomogło w tym trenowanie przez całe lato. Wreszcie mogła się popisać nawet najtrudniejszymi ćwiczeniami. Było ciężko, ale się opłaciło. Do ćwiczeń na treningach należało też przebijanie się przez np. chmury lub górę piasku lub skoki na odległość i wiele innych. Śpiew SS kocha śpiewać. Umie śpiewać dużo pieśni i piosenek. Jej głos jest baaaardzo wysoki. Pegazica umie bardzo głośno piszczeć, gdy potrzeba. Są tylko dwie piosenki, których kompletnie nie umie zaśpiewać i bardzo fałszuje. Chodziła kiedyś na chór. Historia Znaczek thumb|left|292px|Czy ja czegoś przypadkiem NIE POWIEDZIAŁAM?! Snow zdobyła go pierwsza w klasie. Gdy była jeszcze całkiem mała i uczyła się latać, zdarzyło jej się zapomnieć o świecie. Wzniosła się aż do chmur i zderzała się z niektórymi kucykami, które też miały nauki latania. Po kilku minutach spróbowała wrócić. Nie mogła zorientować się w terenie. Okazało się, że się zgubiła. Podczas poszukiwań trafiła do Fabryki Tęczy. I źródełko tęczy było pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważyła. Zamoczyła kopytka w tym źródełku i zaczęła się śmiać. Pewien pracownik Fabryki Tęczy zaczął ją gonić, jednak podstawiła mu nogę, by się przewrócił. Przez to jednak wzbudziła zainteresowanie innych kucyków. Skoczyła więc w dół, by jej nie zaczepiali. Nie umiała jednak dobrze latać. Zaczęła spadać. Wtedy wzbudziła się w niej zazdrość i zawziętość, bo inne kucyki na pewno zdobędą wspaniałe wyniki i dostaną swój znaczek. I z całych swoich sił zaczęła trzepotać skrzydełkami. I poleciała w górę, zostawiając za sobą tęczę. Wylądowała w jeziorku. Na jej boku pojawiła się chmurka i tęcza. Króliczek Destiny Już od początku Fluttershy namawiała Sing do zaadoptowania zwierzątka. Żadne jednak nie pasowało do właścicielki i zawsze klacz wracała z niczym. Jednak pewnego dnia to się zmieniło. Podczas wspólnego spaceru po ogródku Fluttershy, klacz ta zaproponowała Snows, aby wybrała jednego z nowo przybyłych króliczków: jeden był czarny, drugi biały, trzeci był szarawy a czwarty był w karmelowym odcieniu. Karmelowym! Właśnie takiego króliczka chciała! Może i był to tylko przypadek, ale klacz już czuła, że jest odpowiedni. Może to instynkt się do niej odezwał? Podeszła do królika, podniosła go i przytuliła. Poczuła jakiś wyjątkowo dziwny przypływ energii, bez wątpienia ten królik różnił się thumb|Destiny z kokardą. Na obrazku dobrze widać plamy po farbie.od reszty. Był może magiczny, ale pewne było tylko jedno - spełni jej przeznaczenie! Musiała go kupić - i to zrobiła. Gdy była już w swojej rezydencji, postanowiła nazwać swojego pupila. Nazwała króliczka Destiny czyli Przeznaczenie, bo pomógł spełnić jej przeznaczenie - już nigdy nie być zamkniętą klaczką lecz duszą towarzyską. Gdy umieściła królika w domku dla królików, zapomniała, że w tym miejscu była puszka białej farby. Króliczek rozlał ową farbę na siebie i zyskał białe łaty. Później jego właścicielka obmyła wszystko z białej farby, ale nie chciała ona zniknąć na sierści królika. Teraz łaty były lekko brązowawe. Relacje z kucykami w Ponyville i Cloudsdale SS ma bardzo dobrą reputację w Ponyville . Zna wszystkie kucyki z tego miasteczka i wszystkie je lubi. Większość kucyków podziwia ją za inteligencję i szybkość, jednak zdarzają się osoby, które doceniają też schludność i wygląd. W Cloudsdale ma o wiele więcej fanów, już od dzieciństwa. Często spędza całe dnie podpisując autografy. Wyjątkowi fani tej klaczy noszą takie same bransoletki, koszulki z jej portretem oraz inne rzeczy. Często, gdy wyzywa innych na pojedynek, zdecydowana większość kibicuje właśnie jej. Klub Horsehoof Events W klub ten zaliczają się: SnowSing, Pinky (kucyk ziemski), Yay (kucyk ziemski), Power Wave (jednorożec, kucyk- thumb|left|318px|Klub Horsehoof Events, bez Shell lazuryt), Lisa Blackmood (robot, pegaz) i Shell (ślepy kucyk, ziemski). W tym klubie organizowane są konkursy, zawody i inne atrakcje. Założycielką klubu jest Yay. Rodzina Snows ma kochającą rodzinę. Ma dwie siostry, które bardzo lubi. Jedna z nich, Speed-Dashed, całkowicie ją naśladuje i stara się robić każdą rzecz, jaką zrobi Snowy. Nie zawsze to się jednak udaje - Speed ma za mało siły, nie umie dobrze rysować, a gdy należało wybrać i poprzywieszać w odpowiednich miejscach obrazy z okazji otwarcia galerii obrazów, SD wybrała wszystkie obrazy i przywiesiła je w tych samych miejscach. Druga siostra, Orange, uczy się od niej szkicowania i gustu. Rodzice też są mili dla nich i bardzo je kochają. thumb|Snowbine.thumb|SourSing. Wcielenia Snowbine Bardzo przestarzała wersja. "Shipping" SnowSing z Scombine. Cyborg. Włosy SB są kręcone i związane w kucyk, ich kolor to blond z jaśniejszymi i ciemniejszymi pasemkami. Ma kremową sierść. Jej akcesoria są fioletowe. Na kopytkach ma bandaże. Jej znaczek to trzy nuty. SourSing Jej kolory są takie same jak u Snowbine. Jej grzywa przypomina grzywę Rarity, ale związaną w kucyk. Jest pegazem. Znaczek SoSi to prezent i szpulka nici. Jej charakter jest podobny do Twilight Sparkle. Sour może też wyglądać inaczej, opisane jest to w sekcji Wygląd. Wszystkie wcielenia poniżej nie mają znaczka. Snowyherobrine Wygląda jak Sour, lecz ma białe i świecące oczy. Jest złośliwa, lubi rzucać miotanymi thumb|left|Snowybrine.miksturami Poison, Instant Damage i Nausea oraz podstawiać TNT pod budowle. Jest nawiązaniem do gry Minecraft. Angelic Tune To wyjątkowa wersja tej klaczy. Ma czarną grzywę z różowym, niebieskim i żółtym pasemkiem, fioletową sierść, różowe oczy, czarne skarpety na nogach, małą gwiazdkę na policzku. Jest jednak wyjątkowo spokojna, nie atakuje i z pozoru thumb|Angelic Tune.zachowuje się jak "Mary Sue". Jednak można ją zdenerwować, a jeśli chodzi o nowe przyjaźnie, jest wredna i uparta. thumb|left|Madeleine. Madeleine To różowy wariant SS. Ma rozwiązaną grzywę, która jest różowa. Ciało jest w ciemniejszym odcieniu różu, oczy są brązowe. Nie potrafi mówić. Jest bardzo tajemnicza. Ciekawostki *Kiedyś Si nie cierpiała Pinky i uważała, że jest dziwaczką. Często na nią krzyczała. Jednak zmieniło się to, gdy różowa klacz świadomie ją obroniła. *W szkole jej najniższą oceną była minus trójka. *Jako jedyny kucyk w Equestrii umie zrobić Neonowy Supeł.. *Sing ma jeszcze jedną siostrę, ale przyrodnią - jest ona noworodkiem. *Jest spokrewniona z Holly Dash . *Zajmuje się alchemią i umie wytworzyć bardzo wiele mikstur. *Nie lubi obchodzić urodzin. *Jej imię zostało zainspirowane imionami dwóch kucyków: fanowskiej Snow'''drop i [http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/StarSong Star Song'''] generacji trzeciej. Cytaty : Galeria